Mi Pirata Malvado
by Alexxa Jones
Summary: UA CaptainSwan. Emma, era con mucho el tesoro más exquisito jamás reclamado por el malvado pirata conocido como Garfio, pero sus motivos se volvieron más profundos que su promesa de raptar a la enérgica heredera de Yorkshire. Cómodamente prometida en matrimonio con un noble, Emma nunca imaginó las embriagadoras emociones implicadas en el verdadero juego de la seducción.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, y la historia es de la autoría de Rona Sharon.

**Summary:** PRIMERO ÉL LE DIO UN BESO MALVADO...

Emma, con sus ojos azul celeste, era con mucho el tesoro más exquisito jamás reclamado por el malvado pirata conocido como Garfio, pero sus motivos se volvieron más profundos que su promesa de raptar a la enérgica heredera de Yorkshire. Controlar las aguas del Caribe era el medio para conseguir su objetivo: reclamar su patrimonio... y su deuda de sangre contra quienes lo habían traicionado.

LUEGO LE DIO NOCHES DE MALVADO PLACER...

Cómodamente prometida en matrimonio con un noble, Emma nunca imaginó las embriagadoras emociones implicadas en el verdadero juego de la seducción, juego que este rufián parecía disfrutar muchísimo con ella. Arrastrada hacia una aventura que pronto puso al descubierto a un caballero y a un alma gemela bajo la cruel apariencia de un corsario, Emma comenzó a ablandarse con su enigmático captor, mientras su orgullo y su corazón caían bajo su erótico hechizo...

**Capítulo 1**

_Indias Occidentales,_

_Septiembre 1705_

Emma abrió los ojos a causa de los fuertes golpes en la puerta de su camarote. Se sentó en la cama, embriagada por el olor a sal y a mar que entraba por las portas y por los dulces fragmentos de su sueño: iba corriendo por una playa de arena blanca salpicada de palmeras. Recordaba un mar azul con rugientes olas que rompían en la espuma blanca. Era libre.

—Milady, ¿puedo entrar? ¡Es urgente! —John Hopkins, el primer oficial del Pink Beryl, insistió detrás de la puerta, con la voz tensa de preocupación.

Emma exhaló un suspiro dejando que su sueño se desvaneciera.

—Sí, señor Hopkins. Entre.

La puerta se abrió. El farol de Hopkins penetró la oscuridad. Tenía una expresión ceñuda.

—Siento molestarla a estas horas impiadosas, milady, pero... —Se detuvo al verla.

Parpadeando perezosamente con ojos felinos, ella se estiró la sábana hasta el mentón y se apartó unos mechones de cabellos enredados que bajo la luz de la luna parecían más plateados que dorados.

—Sí, Hopkins, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Piratas! Nos están atacando...

El ruido de los cañones retumbó en el horizonte, desnucando una estrepitosa andanada de costado y provocando una terrible explosión que impactó en el barco. Las paredes se hicieron trizas. El barco se balanceó bruscamente. Del otro lado de la puerta sobrevino el caos. Tirada sobre las almohadas, Emma oyó a los oficiales vociferando, a los marineros corriendo de prisa en cubierta y las armas disparando.

—¡Demonios! —Hopkins cayó de rodillas junta a la cama de ella—. Milady, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —respondió Emma sin aliento y temblando, aunque todavía entera—. ¿Y usted?

—Bien —Hopkins se puso de pie, estirándose la chaqueta de color azul marino—. Debemos sacarla de este barco, milady. Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero debe vestirse, y de prisa, pues nos caerán encima en cualquier momento. No podremos mantener la delantera por mucho tiempo, y esa es una fragata de setenta cañones. Debo asegurarme de que se encuentre sana y salva para cuando ellos lleguen.

—¿Sana y salva? ¿Dónde? —preguntó ella mirando hacia las portas abiertas. El agua y la noche los rodeaba por todas partes y no muy lejos asomaba una enorme embarcación, abriéndose paso a toda vela entre las olas, con las bocas de los cañones echando humo. Unas siluetas se desplazaban sobre las cubiertas, preparando las armas, preparándose para abordar el barco de Emma. ¿Dónde diablos podía ir ella? Apartó las sábanas de un tirón y se calzó rápidamente las botas bajas. Ante un ataque pirata no había tiempo que perder.

—Izen bandera blanca, alférez. No permitiré que nos maten a todos por culpa de mis joyas.

Hopkins desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta:

—Disculpe, milady, pero las joyas no son el único botín que estos rufianes persiguen.

Ella echó una ojeada a su camisón. Un calor le subió por las mejillas. Si bien no era una muchachita que acabara de terminar sus estudios, en esa cuestión seguía siendo bastante inexperta.

—Debo... buscar a Belle —Se echó una capa sobre los hombros y estaba a punto de salir cuando la criada irrumpió en el camarote.

—¡Una catástrofe nos ha caído encima, milady! —se lamentó Belle al tiempo que una segunda andanada impactó en el barco. Cayeron al suelo. El farol de Hopkins se estrelló y dejó de alumbrar. Belle pegó un grito. Aferrándose al poste de la cama Emma se ayudó a ponerse de pie. Hopkins le tendió una mano a Belle para ayudarla al tiempo que las conducía puertas afuera.

Subieron de prisa por la angosta escalera de cámara, bamboleándose por los bruscos balanceos del barco. Se chocaron con alguien:

—Señor —exclamó Matthews, el navegante—, el capitán McGee se ha rendido. Garfio nos está abordando. ¡De prisa! No podemos resistir.

Emma empezó a decir:

—¿Garfio? ¿El irlandes al que llaman Killian?

Sobrenombre que le habían puesto por malvado y corrupto, Killian era sinónimo de crueldad, sed de sangre y destrucción. Surcaba los mares apoderándose de un botín tras otro por su valentía, sus artimañas o por el mero terror que provocaba el mencionar su nombre; su leyenda se cernía sobre él cual nube de tormenta.

—Me temo que sí, milady —confirmó Matthews—. No contamos ni con los hombres ni con las armas para enfrentarlo. Ese rufián no había asaltado embarcaciones privadas en años. Él ataca flotas. No esperábamos que nos atacase a nosotros. Ni tampoco Su Excelencia.

—Que Dios nos ayude... —murmuró Emma, recordando las advertencias de su abuelo.

El duque de Dellamore había vaticinado una catástrofe. Había estado terminantemente en contra de su viaje en barco a Jamaica para encontrarse con su prometido, el vizconde Silverlake. A ella aún le resonaban sus sermones en la cabeza: "En tiempos de guerra una joven no debería andar correteando por el mundo. Mi presencia es requerida en la Corte de Su Majestad y tú no puedes viajar sola. Si el hijo de Dentón desea hacerse de un nombre persiguiendo piratas al servicio de Su Majestad, ¡que lo haga sin ti!". Lamentablemente, Neal Cassidy, el distinguido Silverlake, sí lo estaba haciendo solo, mientras ella pasaba sus días lejos, en casa. Ella había intentado hacer entrar en razón al duque, recordándole que estaba comprometida en matrimonio con Neal desde la infancia, pero él no la había escuchado. Había llegado a la solución de la discordia mediante mañas: Emma había derramado tantas lágrimas que el duque no había tenido otra alternativa más que rendirse. Si su abuelo hubiera sabido el verdadero motivo de su viaje en barco nada hubiera quebrantado su determinación.

—Prepara el bote, Matthews —ordenó Hopkins, y dirigiéndose a Emma dijo—: No teman. San Juan está a no más de un día de viaje —Antes que el terror de naufragar en el mar se apoderara de ella, él la asió del codo y las instó a ella y a Belle a seguir por las escaleras.

La escena en cubierta era infernal. El mástil estaba en llamas. Los piratas llegaban saltando con sogas. El metal sonaba ruidosamente, las armas explotaban. Abriéndose paso con cuidado en medio de las zonas de combate, Hopkins las condujo a estribor. Debajo de la barandilla, un pequeño bote se bamboleaba precariamente sobre las negras olas.

—¡Padre misericordioso que estás en los cielos! —exclamó Belle al ver el bote.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Y el capitán McGee? —preguntó Emma con ansiedad mientras el alférez Hopkins la ayudaba a bajar por la escalerilla lateral. Ella recorrió con la vista la violenta batalla en cubierta. El humo acre le hizo arder las fosas nasales. Petrificada, observaba las llamas que iban envolviendo los mástiles y obenques. Doce años atrás, sus padres habían fallecido debido a un incendio desencadenado en un viaje de exploración que su padre había hecho a Oriente. En aquel entonces, con sólo doce años de edad, la habían dejado en la Mansión Dellamore junto a su hermano menor, Tom. En ese momento, como si tuviese enfrente a su propio padre, su sueño de sol brillante y libertad se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

—¡Desciendan, milady! —La apuró Hopkins—. ¡Ahora! —La sujetó de los brazos mientras ella bajaba el primer escalón. Le hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la cabeza antes de que cinco piratas lo rodearan por detrás.

Emma pegó un alarido. Uno de los cinco rufianes sujetó fuertemente a Belle. Otro tiró de Emma y la devolvió a cubierta. Debatiéndose salvajemente, ella estiró el cuello y alcanzó a ver a Hopkins luchando vigorosamente con sus atacantes, pero fueron llevados a la rastra hacia el área donde los triunfadores asesinos, ahora al mando del timón, rodeaban a la tripulación del Pink Beryl.

Apretadas una contra la otra, Emma sintió las manos frías de Belle en la nuca, retorciéndole la larga melena en un rodete y metiéndoselo adentro de la capucha de la capa. Emma se estiró la capucha hasta el borde de los ojos.

—Cúbrete tú también, Belle.

Una aguda tensión se apoderó del aire humeante. Estaban a la espera del hombre que podía llegar a terminar con sus días: al mismísimo Garfio.

Los piratas se agitaron y le abrieron paso entre sus filas. Conteniendo la curiosidad, Emma se acurrucó entre los pliegues de terciopelo de la capucha y escuchó a sus hombres que le daban la bienvenida hablando rápido en irlandés. Garfio se acercó más para inspeccionar a sus cautivos. Una ola de terror los invadió. El taconeo firme de las botas sobre los tablones repercutía en el corazón de cada uno de ellos. Se detuvo, Emma contuvo la respiración al percibir que él se había parado justo delante de ella.

—Giovanni, tráeme a la de la capa negra —ordenó con voz grave, y un hombre gigantesco con un parche negro cubriéndole un ojo se presentó ante ella.

Hopkins y Matthews se abalanzaron, pero unas afiladas dagas les bloquearon el paso.

—¡Déjala en paz, monstruo despreciable! —gritó Belle sin temor—. ¡Ella es la nieta del duque de Dellamore! ¡Él te perseguirá por el resto de tus días!

Garfio examinó a la criada, luego le dio instrucciones a uno de sus hombres:

—Rocca, encárgate tú de la pequeña criada —Se dio vuelta y se marchó.

Lo único que Emma vio fue una siniestra sombra alta y negra que desaparecía entre los espesos remolinos de humo.

**/*/**

Levemente iluminado, el camarote de Garfio ostentaba amplio espacio y bastante lujo. Giovanni la empujó suavemente para que entrara y trancó la puerta. A solas, Emma levantó la cabeza y echó un vistazo. No era el tipo de camarote donde se esperaba que residiera un salvaje. Unos gabinetes laqueados negro y dorado recubrían las paredes: típicos diseños de artesanos venecianos. Había elegantes sillones y sofás tapizados en satén color púrpura dispuestos en una sala de estar. Un escritorio de color ébano ocupaba el extremo más alejado, repleto de papeles y mapas; y hacia la izquierda de ella se erguía una cama con dosel, cubierta con un lujoso género de seda de color púrpura. La enorme sombra que proyectaba la cama le provocó un escalofrío que le subió por la espalda. Recordó las palabras de Hopkins advirtiéndole que las joyas no eran el único botín que los piratas perseguían. ¿Sería su suerte ser violada por Garfio aquella noche? ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que la habrían llevado hasta allí?

Un antiguo escudo real pendía del dosel, cuyos colores negro, plateado y púrpura combinaban con los muebles. La insignia, aunque le resultaba extraña, representaba el prestigio de la familia por participar en las Santas Cruzadas: una serpiente devorando un sarraceno. Aparentemente, el rufián no tenía escrúpulos al decorar su camarote con todo tipo de tropelía, aunque eso significara un despliegue del valor y la magnificencia de otra persona.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. El corazón de Emma se detuvo de un salto. La puerta azotó el marco de un golpe. Ella se metió en el hueco de la capucha, al tiempo que percibía un cuerpo voluminoso que se aproximaba por detrás.

—Buenas noches, señora —escuchó decir con voz pausada, por encima del hombro. Ella permaneció en silencio, siguiendo el sonido de los tacones de las botas que la rodeaban. Unas piernas largas y fibrosas, enfundadas en botas de cuero negro se detuvieron frente a ella—. Quitate la capa —le dijo—. Veamos ese rostro que estás tan decidida a ocultar.

Él era de los de gran tamaño, se percató sintiéndose pequeña y vulnerable. El pensar en los valientes tripulantes del Pink Beryl que habían luchado esa noche la ayudó a reunir coraje.

—¿Bien? —La voz se oyó más cerca y más ronca—. Ya había despertado mi curiosidad allá en cubierta, al ocultarse en lugar de papar moscas como el resto —Sonrió él de manera burlona—. Le aseguro que estoy bastante intrigado.

Emma no se movió. Él sonaba bastante civilizado. Su inglés con acento irlandés era el adecuado para ser hablado ante la presencia de la Reina. Sin embargo, a ella el corazón le dio un vuelco; el aliento cálido llenó la capucha.

—No tengo intención de hacerle daño, sólo quiero conversar —le susurró a través de la capucha. Al ver que ella seguía rehusándose a quitársela, la persuadió—: Comprendo que se muestre reacia a darse a conocer, pero hablarle a una capucha negra me resulta algo tedioso —Él esperó, con sus largas piernas separadas y firmes, hasta que de repente, sin previo aviso, la capucha de ella fue echada hacia atrás de un tirón.

Emma quedó boquiabierta. Levantó la cabeza de golpe, provocando que el rodete flojo que tenía a la altura de la nuca se soltura y los cabellos le cayeran hasta la cintura, brillantes y dorados, de manera atractiva. Sobresaltada, finalmente se hallaba cara a cara con el pirata Killian.

El asombro y la confusión chocaron en sus miradas. Los ojos azules y brillantes del pirata se entornaron con aire pensativo, como si la hubiese reconocido y estuviese repasando rápidamente en su memoria hasta lograr asociar el rostro con un sitio. Sin embargo, la perturbadora percepción fue nublada por la íntima reacción de ella al verlo. Rara vez Emma prestaba atención a los hombres, ya que estaba felizmente comprometida; pero aquel irlandes alto y moreno que tenía parado ante ella, con ese físico tan sorprendente, era capaz de hacerle reconsiderar los votos hasta a una monja.

Una sonrisa lenta curvó esos labios atractivos.

—Un gusto —Inclinó con gentileza su cabeza negra como el azabache en un saludo formal—. Qué inesperado placer.

De nuevo, ella se sintió acosada por la sensación de que él la reconocía, ¿pero cómo podía ser? Ella hubiera recordado haberlo visto antes. Sólo aquellos ojos eran inolvidables: profundamente expresivos y brillantes, en ese rostro de un intenso bronceado. Una cabellera espesa, lustrosa y negra azabache, le enmarcaban la frente y los altos pómulos, la nariz recta y la mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada: un rostro de guerrero esculpido en bronce. Su figura era de un atractivo adicional: aquella gran estatura (le llevaba a Neal una cabeza), y aquel físico fornido que irradiaba pura energía masculina. Su estilo de vestir era recatado, aunque terriblemente elegante, una suerte de irlandeses modernos habían dominado el campo de la moda mucho antes de que los franceses asumieran superioridad. Sus anchas hombreras se iban estrechando hasta formar la cintura de avispa de una chaqueta ceñida negra con ribetes plateados. Un fular color blanco niveo daba un efecto como de espuma sobre el cuello tostado. El era absolutamente irresistible, y absolutamente peligroso.

Sonriendo, enrolló un dedo en uno de los mechones dorados de los cabellos de ella.

—¿Y entonces? ¿No tiene nada que decir? ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato?

Emma le arrebató el mechón de cabello.

—¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer con mi barco y mi tripulación? Si lastima a mi criada, o si un solo inglés muere esta noche...

Un brillo burlón destelló en sus ojos:

—¿No esta ansiosa por saber qué intenciones tengo con usted, lady Swan?

—Me importa un bledo lo que haga conmigo —dijo ella apretando los dientes al tiempo que sus manos frías se cerraban en puños a los costados del cuerpo—. Mientras mi gente salga ilesa.

—Ya veo —Un dedo atrevido le apartó uno de los extremos de la capa, dejando a la vista unos volantes de percal—. ¿Entonces puedo hacer con usted lo que me plazca? —Le preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Le arrancó de un tirón el extremo de la capa para ocultar su camisón.

Un golpe retumbó en la puerta.

—¡Entra! —ordenó, sosteniéndole la mirada temerosa.

Entraron cuatro hombres cargando los pesados arcones de ella. Los depositaron en el suelo y se marcharon cerrando la puerta.

—Como ve —cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho—, todos los botines del barco son para el capitán.

—Tenía la idea de que hacía tiempo que había dejado de atacar barcos pequeños —dijo ella pausadamente, con tono mordaz—. ¿Es que sobrevinieron tiempos difíciles?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Afortunadamente no; pero usted, milady, es sin duda el premio más valioso que jamás haya adquirido. El mejor de los botines.

Consternada, aunque al mismo tiempo curiosa, ella recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo su estructura, mientras él se dirigía hacia el mueble de las bebidas. Los ceñidos pantalones de color negro destacaban cada músculo tenso de sus esbeltas piernas. Llevaba una daga curva con mango plateado amarrada a la cintura, sobre una faja de seda color púrpura. Era una daga oriental: una shabariya. Su abuelo tenía una en la biblioteca. Recordaba haber oído alguna vez que Killian había sido criado en la kava de Argel y que se destacaba por su destreza con las espadas. Ella notó además, a pesar de su temor, que el demonio vestía al tono con su camarote.

El cristal tintineó cuando él llenó una copa con un líquido de color ámbar claro.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle un trago de coñac, milady? —la invitó de manera amable—. Ciertamente los acontecimientos de esta noche le habrán afectado los nervios. Una bebida fuerte ayudará a calmarse.

—Pretende demasiado si cree que beberé alcohol —dijo ella con tono mordaz—, y menos en compañía de un condenado pirata. ¡Brinde solo!

Los ojos de él recorrieron su silueta enfundada en la capa, haciéndola sentir extremadamente cohibida.

—La dama tiene una lengua afilada. Temo que habrá que desafilarla un poco —Cuando la ira de ella ardió visiblemente, él alzó una ceja elegante y renegrida en un gesto divertido—. Muy bien. Como quiera —Bebió rápidamente el trago, cerrando un poco los ojos mientras la fuerte bebida le quemaba la garganta. Dejó la copa a un lado y continúo examinándola abiertamente—. Silverlake merece que lo maten por dejar que una mujer como usted navegue sola con hombres como yo deambulando por alta mar.

—¿Silverlake? —¿Cómo era posible que él conociera a Neal?, se preguntó ella.

—Sí, Silverlake —Comenzó a caminar en dirección de ella—. Ese hombre tierno con el que está comprometida, lady Swan. El mismo al que haremos una visita dentro de cuatro días. Nosotros dos.

El corazón se le encendió de esperanza:

—¿Entonces tiene intención de mantenerme cautiva por un rescate?

—¿Tan ansiosa está de encontrarse con el elegante caballero de Kingston? Qué romántico —Sonrió burlonamente—. Así es, de hecho tengo intención de devolverla a Silverlake. A cambio de cierto precio.

—Su Señoría pagará su precio de buena gana, Garfio, el que sea.

—Ah, ahora recuerdo —Apareció frente a ella; su cabeza quedaba tan extremadamente alta que la obligó a levantar la vista—. No hemos sido presentados apropiadamente. Permítame —Le tomó la mano de manera galante.

Emma se la arrebató de un tirón, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de veneno.

—Ya sé quién es usted.

La irritación ardió en los ojos de él, pero la reprimió. Bajó la cabeza hasta acercarla a la de ella y le susurró:

—Mi nombre no es Garfio.

—Su nombre es Killian.

Él se enderezó sin decir nada.

—¿Entonces, cuál es el precio? —preguntó ella. Con el botín de joyas guardado en uno de sus arcones, él podía comprarse media Jamaica. ¿Cuán insaciable podía ser un hombre?

—Soy una persona razonable —dijo mientras se frotaba su mandíbula fuerte con aire pensativo—. Sólo tengo intención de reclamar lo que es mío, algo que no tiene precio —Aquella ceja indignante se levantó inquisitivamente—: ¿Usted tiene precio, lady Swan? ¿En doblones de oro, quizás?

Ella lo miró airadamente con aquellos ojos de color azul que le daban un aspecto felino.

—Bestia —siseó.

El malvado rufián tuvo el descaro de echar la cabeza atrás y lanzar una carcajada.

—Estoy seguro de que espera que no lo sea, milady, aunque... —Le tocó el rostro sobresaltándola. Aunque lo único que hizo fue rozarle las mejillas con delicadeza, le provocó un curioso estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo—. Estaría más que contento de cumplir con sus expectativas —Echó un vistazo en dirección a la cama y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. El sentido del humor y el desafío brillaron en aquellos ojos azules—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenian en mente? ¿Violento y encantador, o placer prolongado? Estoy dispuesto a disfrutar con ambas cosas.

Emma retrocedió. Él la siguió, pavoneándose de manera arrogante. Como un leopardo negro, pensó ella de mala gana, elegante y letal. Cuando la enjauló entre sus poderosos brazos y la pared, ella apenas logró murmurar:

—Silverlake lo matará si me pone un dedo encima.

—Un daño grave, sin duda.

Con el corazón martillándole el pecho, Emma clavó la mirada en aquellos fascinantes ojos. Todo lo demás se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Ese rostro apuesto y el ancho de sus hombros musculosos le colmaron la visión. La tensión se oyó crujir entre ambos y por un breve instante ella casi olvidó quién era él.

Él le examinaba el rostro detalladamente, admirando esos ojos naturalmente rasgados de color azul, la graciosa nariz respingona, la suave redondez de sus mejillas. Su mirada se detuvo en los labios: carnosos, rosados, levemente temblorosos. La lujuria se le grabó en el iris:

—Es hermosa —suspiró y ella sintió en los labios un intenso olor a coñac—. Creo que la furia de Silverlake es un castigo nimio por pasar una noche con usted, milady.

Jamás un hombre la había mirado de ese modo. ¡Ninguno! Ni siquiera Neal, su prometido, jamás le había dicho que era hermosa. Cinco años atrás, cuando su hermano falleció en un duelo, ella tenía diecinueve años y se estaba preparando para hacer su debut en sociedad. Su primera presentación en sociedad tuvo lugar dos años más tarde, cuando su abuelo la presentó en Versalles ante la corte francesa, mientras se encontraba en Francia atendiendo asuntos diplomáticos. Aquel hombre —el pirata—, con esos ojos azules y aquel rostro como tallado en piedra, la estaba mirando fijamente... ¡como si ella fuera la mujer más deseable del mundo!

Él sonrió al notarla turbada... y con qué sonrisa pecaminosa. Los dientes blancos resplandecieron y Emma sintió profunda compasión por las mujeres que habrían caído en las redes de aquel bribón. Este hombre era absolutamente consciente del poder de su atractivo masculino.

—Su preciado Silverlake es un idiota —pronunció Killian lentamente—. Me temo que bien debería merecer la santidad cuando la devuelva ilesa.

Emma tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿De veras no tiene intención de hacerme daño?

Killian se acercó lo suficiente como para que ella viera las líneas que la vida le había tallado en la piel. Él no era tan joven como ella había asumido inicialmente. Había un lado severo y cruel en él; aunque también había algo más, inesperadamente, algo que ella tenía esperanza de no estar imaginando: un código privado de honor.

—¿Hacerle daño? —Un aire extraño se reflejó en sus ojos. En un acto atrevido, le acarició los labios carnosos; la leve aspereza de su piel le resultó alarmantemente seductora. Bajó el tono de voz hasta que quedó un susurro ronco—: Una criatura hermosa como usted fue hecha para recibir placer, Emma. No dolor.

Aturdida, ella simplemente atinó a mirarlo mientras él giraba sobre sus talones y abandonaba el camarote dejándola encerrada.

* * *

**N.A:** No se ustedes, pero a mi se me ha derretido todo el cuerpo, haha.

Nueva historia de CaptainSwan, ¡celebrando 7 días para el gran regreso de la serie!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los piratas del Jolly Roger se entusiasmaron cuando al día siguiente Smee escoltó a Emma hasta el castillo de proa. Abandonaron sus tareas y se quedaron papando moscas mientras ella atravesaba la cubierta soleada con un vestido largo de color rosado reforzado en las caderas y un escote demasiado profundo para mantener la calma en un mar de miradas lujuriosas. Ella se refugió bajo el sombrero de ala ancha, entornando los ojos por la luz radiante, recordándose que cualquier cosa era preferible a la deprimente Yorkshire.

Killian se hallaba en la baranda del castillo de proa. La brisa le batía el cabello, mientras empuñaba una daga sobre una naranja y hablaba con Giovanni. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de linón y unos pantalones negros con una franja de color púrpura a lo largo de la costura lateral. Negro y púrpura, sonrió ella irónicamente; sin duda el hombre hacía públicos sus colores favoritos. Ella barrió los tablones del suelo con la cola de seda de su vestido largo y subió los escalones.

Giovanni la vio primero. Sonrió ampliamente:

—¡Capitán! ¡Estoy enamorado!

Killian le ordenó a Giovanni que se esfumara y a ella la saludó con una reluciente sonrisa blanca a la que completaban un par de irresistibles hoyuelos.

—Buenos días, hermosa.

Ella sintió un fuerte revoloteo en el estómago. El maldito rufián no sólo era irritantemente apuesto sino que también esos ojos, que brillaban cual gemas en aquel rostro bronceado por el sol, eran del más cristalino e inusual azul. Zafiros, pensó ella, deslumbrada en cierto modo, piedra que alguna vez se había creído era el centro de la tierra que reflejaba el cielo.

La mirada fija y penetrante de él la registró de pies a cabeza, sin perderse ni un centímetro del rostro, ni de la piel descubierta del color del marfil, ni de la elegante silueta. Y con el más profundo desagrado, Emma descubrió que no se sentía menos afectada en ese momento de lo que se había sentido la noche anterior. Sintió un hormigueo al saber que aquel pirata irreverente, para quien el mundo era igual a una ostra, la encontraba hermosa.

Él rió de manera burlona, mascando ruidosamente un jugoso gajo de naranja.

—Confío en que haya dormido bien... en mi cama.

De modo que no pudo resistirse a preguntárselo. Ella miró fijo, de manera furiosa, aquellos perturbadores ojos ultra azules.

—Ciertamente no dormí en su cama, ¡rufián! Aunque tal vez lo haga esta noche —respondió ella con aspereza—, y disfrute de saber que lo estoy privando de ella.

—¡Touché! —Cortó el aire con la daga al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza—. Mi cama está a tu disposición.

Ella lo miró con hostilidad, y el brillo sugerente reflejado en aquellos ojos le resultó contradictorio con el gesto galante.

—No merece que se lo agradezca. Los hombres honestos no secuestran a las damas inocentes.

—Por supuesto que no — Se metió otro gajo de naranja en la boca—. Los tontos sí.

Una alta ola rompió en la proa. Ella se resbaló pero Killian se empapó por competo. Ella lanzó una carcajada y se lamió las gotas de agua salada de los labios. Las botas de él golpearon con fuerza sobre los tablones de madera.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó mientras se exprimía el agua de la camisa empapada. La miró echando fuego por los ojos—. ¿Te estoy divirtiendo? —Sin esperar respuesta se quitó la camisa mojada.

Ella quedó boquiabierta. Tenía un cuerpo absolutamente hermoso. Bronceado, cubierto de suaves vellos y moldeado con varonil perfección, exhibía una flexible vigorosidad obtenida a través de años de estricto régimen atlético. En el pecho tenía un medallón de oro grande y lustroso que contrastaba con la piel bruñida.

Le lanzó aquella sonrisa engreída que la hizo ruborizarse y se paseó hasta una mesa servida para dos: con copas de cristal, utensilios de plata y vajilla de porcelana que relucían sobre un mantel blanco niveo.

—¿Me acompañás a almorzar? —le ofreció al tiempo que apartó una silla dorada estilo chaise caré.

Ella vaciló. Las discusiones verbales eran una cosa, pero ¿mezclarse con un pirata...?

—No tengo hambre —mintió ella, tratando de mantener los ojos apartados de su torso labrado. No era fácil.

—No has probado bocado desde ayer y sería una pena que se perdiera aunque sea una pizca de esa belleza. Ademas —le dijo con tono dulce—, estoy seguro de que se te ha abierto aunque sea un poco el apetito.

—Perdí el apetito cuando fui capturada por un pirata bárbaro.

La sonrisa indulgente desapareció.

—No obstante te sentaras junto a este pirata bárbaro y le haras compañía mientras come.

—No lo haré —pronunció ella con valentía. No había escapado de Inglaterra para terminar bailando al son de los caprichos de un pirata. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el tramo de escaleras. Logró dar dos zancadas antes de que un brazo fuerte y bronceado se le enroscara en la cintura, clavándola de espaldas contra un pecho desnudo como de piedra.

—No hagas que te persiga —Killian le susurró suave al oído—. Me estoy esforzando por comportarme como un perfecto caballero. No tientes a la bestia que hay en mí.

Se le cortó la respiración al sentir la cálida boca junto a su oído. El darse cuenta de que le gustaba la llenó de mayor antipatía. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un codazo fuerte en el pecho.

—Jamás me sentaré a su mesa, ¡a menos que me amarre a la silla! —Sin embargo, en el instante en que tocó esa piel aterciopelada y bronceada por el sol, sacó rápido las manos, como si se hubiese quemado con fuego. Le había sentido el corazón tamborilear fuerte y parejo debajo de esa cálida fibra muscular.

Killian curvó los labios.

—Amarrada a una silla, ¿eh? No pongas ideas en mi cabeza, Emma. Ya casi estoy tentado de amarrarte sobre mi regazo y darte de comer yo mismo. Te lo dejaré bien en claro. Si deseas seguir disfrutando de mi amable hospitalidad, deberás comer almuerzos y cenas en mi compañía hasta que te devuelva a tu vizconde. Entonces, ¿podras sentaros a mi mesa como una niña buena?

Él la soltó y ella retrocedió tambaleándose y asintió con la cabeza de manera obediente. Él la depositó en la silla y se desplomó en la que estaba al otro lado.

—¿Vino? —Él indicó con un gesto la botella verde que adornaba el borde de la mesa.

Giovanni apareció de la nada y asió la botella. Mientras llenaba la copa de ella con un exuberante vino tinto, a pesar del parche negro que tenía en el ojo, a ella le pareció más humano que el tenebroso Lucifer que tenía sentado del otro lado de la mesa, con su único ojo marrón sin el fuego diabólico de los azules de Killian.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo ella con cautela al tiempo que alzó la copa y se la llevó a los labios.

Giovanni sonrió con placer. Sin poder quitarle su único ojo de encima, sirvió una gran cantidad de bebida en la copa de Killian. El vino tinto se derramó sobre el niveo mantel. Killian cogió a Giovanni de la muñeca, le arrebató la botella de la mano y dijo bruscamente:

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, idiota? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar fastidiando?

Giovanni sonrió con bochorno:

—No. Nada.

Killian dio un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, absolutamente irritado:

—¡Retírate!

—Ya entendí —rió Giovanni entre dientes. Le dedicó a Emma otra sonrisa tímida y abandonó el castillo de proa, riendo disimuladamente, aunque lo bastante fuerte como para que lo oyeran todos los marineros.

—¿Siempre esta malhumorado con sus subordinados? —le preguntó Emma, mientras Killian regresaba a su silla—. Si continua así, lo que sigue es una conspiración a sus espaldas, le darán un golpe en la cabeza, robarán su barco y escaparán en él —Sonrió ella con gracia.

—¿No es de mala educación llevar puesto el sombrero en la mesa? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa insinuada.

Una notable sublevación apareció en los ojos felinos.

—No cuando a una la obligan a comer en una compañía miserable.

—Quizás esto te sorprenda, pero tomar como rehén a estúpidas doncellas con fastidiosas criadas no es mi idea de un entretenimiento de primera.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó ella con una mueca de desagrado, ardiendo de un color rojo ya obsceno—. Quiero decir... ¿para qué me secuestró?

Él le lanzó una sonrisa seductora.

—Mi idea de un entretenimiento de primera es secuestrar a estúpidas doncellas sin fastidiosas criadas —Él rió entre dientes cuando ella desvió la mirada—. Vamos. No te enfades. Ya tendras oportunidad de vengarte de mí. Además, estoy famélico. Quitate el sombrero, así podremos comer de una vez.

De mala gana, Emma obedeció. Un criado vestido con una larga túnica blanca se acercó a la mesa. Dispuso bandejas de plata colmadas de pan tierno, colorido antipasto y un bol cubierto.

—Ayiz haga tanya, ya bey? ¿Algo más, amo? —le preguntó respetuosamente.

—Lah, shukran, Raed. No, gracias, Raed —Lo despidió Killian.

—¿Eso es árabe? —preguntó ella, sin poder ocultar su admiración. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, agregó a regañadientes—: Hablas varios idiomas.

—Grazie —E inclinó su hermosa cabeza—. Qué amable de tu parte darte cuenta de ello.

—Fue una observación, no un cumplido —murmuró ella, irritada por la sonrisa presumida de él.

—Yo elijo sentirme halagado —dijo al tiempo que metió en la boca una aceituna que chorreaba aceite, y a ella se le hizo la boca agua. Nunca había probado las aceitunas—. Entonces —señaló la opulenta comida y comenzó a nombrar los platos—: calabacin y berenjena, jamon —Quitó la tapa del bol, dejando a la vista carne de res con verduras de primavera cocidas al vino. Un vaho aromático llegó hasta donde ella estaba—. Sientete libre de cambiar de opinión — Escogió una rebanada de pan crujiente y la mojó en aceite de oliva, la roció con una pizca de sal y mordió un bocado—. ¡Salud! —Alzó la copa de vino y bebió hasta apurarla.

Miserablemente, Emma miraba fijo la apetecible comida e ignoró estoicamente las agitadas protestas de su estómago. Estaba dispuesta a morir de inanición en lugar de tener que comer con un hombre de esa clase.

Él sonrió con perspicacia.

—Faltan horas para la cena y tu criada está almorzando en mi camarote.

—No tengo hambre —Emma respondió estrictamente cortante.

—Ya veo. Entonces, te doy permiso para que disfrutes de observarme comer.

De hecho ella lo observaba, pensando que sus modales en la mesa eran tan refinados como los de un noble. No obstante, él estaba decidido a provocarla, saboreando cada bocado, mirando al cielo, gimiendo de placer. Sus miradas se encontraron por encima del calabacin mojado en salsa, atravesado por un tenedor. Killian sonrió burlonamente.

—Qué pena que hayas perdido el apetito, princesa. Hay tanto para compartir... El cocinero del barco es un talentoso irlandes. Una vez trabajó para una familia real. ¿Estas segura de que no tienes ni un poquito de hambre?

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa hostil.

—Prefiero la cocina francesa —Cuando una ceja negra azabache se levantó ante la provocación deliberada, ella alzó la copa lista para dar batalla. Hacía tres años, se había visto involucrada en una discusión similar con una baronesa francesa, defendiendo su verdadera opinión, que era pro Irlanda, por supuesto. En aquel entonces, ella contaba con amplios argumentos bajo la manga. En ese momento, estaba dispuesta a jugar a ser el abogado del diablo. Lo que fuera para fastidiar a su anfitrión—. Los irlandeses tienen mucho que aprender de los franceses.

Killian se hundió en el tapizado de satén de la silla y bebió el vino:

—Aclarame algo. Los ingleses desprecian a los franceses; no obstante, imitan y adoptan todo lo que sea francés: el coñac francés, la cocina francesa, la moda francesa... ¿A qué se debe?

—Por el mismo motivo por lo que lo hace el resto del mundo: ¡es lo mejor! Imagino que los irlandeses alguna vez tuvieron algo que alabarles, pero hace siglos perdieron el buen gusto. Me atrevo a decir que en la actualidad, los franceses los eclipsan en todos los ámbitos. Hasta en el arte.

Los ojos azules de él ardieron. Al mismo tiempo reía rapazmente, ansioso por aplastar al oponente.

—Entonces sí eres consciente de que para fundamentar el debate tendras que probar la comida. A propósito —dijo mientras estudiaba el fluido color escarlata que se bamboleaba en la copa—: ¿el Barbacarlo es de tu agrado? A mí personalmente me agrada la sensación cuando baja muy suavemente. ¿Qué opinas tu, princesa?

Ella hizo una mueca atrevida con los labios mojados de vino.

—Sí está proponiendo un desafío experimental, debe proveer vino y comida francesa para comparar.

—Eso no será posible, ya que el único objeto francés de por aquí es el barco.

Intrigada, ella echó un vistazo alrededor. Desde cualquier punto de vista, el Jolly Roger era un buque formidable, una fortaleza flotante conducida por enormes velas blanqueadas al sol.

—¿Cómo es que ha adquirido esta fragata francesa? Sin lugar a dudas se trata de un buque de guerra.

Él quedó impresionado.

—Muy perceptivo de tu parte. De hecho, el Jolly Roger es un cachorro que pertenece a la flota francesa. Solía ser uno de los mejores de Luis.

—Ya veo —dijo ella fríamente, encontrando su alusión al rey de Francia como si se tratara de uno de sus tontos amigos más cercanos—. Los muelles de Luis estaban atestados y entonces dejó que se llevara uno.

—De hecho me lo llevé. Un asunto insignificante relacionado a una apuesta que tuve con monsieur le Roi —Le lanzó de nuevo aquella indignante sonrisa burlona—. Perdió.

—Eso es ridículo. Usted hace apuestas con el rey de Francia, ¡igual que yo voy camino a los fuegos del infierno en Tortuga!

El muy desvergonzado seguía sonriendo.

—Qué pena por los piratas que pronto se volverán pobres.

Emma lo ignoró y se concentró en el paisaje. ¿Cuántos tristes inviernos había anhelado tener enfrente aquella vista impresionante? Si estaba condenada a andar por la vida extrañando a sus padres y a su hermano desde lo más profundo de su alma, al menos lo haría bajo un sol cálido y como un espíritu libre.

—¿Has estado antes en este extremo del mundo? —Le llamó la atención Killian.

—No, no he estado —El tono de voz de ella se tornó sarcástico—. ¿Y usted?

—He estado en muchos sitios, princesa, lugares que te fascinarían.

—Silverlake y yo tenemos grandes planes de viajar por el mundo una vez que contraigamos matrimonio —mintió ella de nuevo, irritada por la tranquila superioridad de él.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso será durante o después de la guerra? Lamento tener que estropear tu planes, princesa, pero tengo la impresión de que tuhonorable Silverlake está más interesado en combatir piratas que en cumplir con sus obligaciones con su amada prometida. Fue muy descuidado de su parte dejaros viajar sola por estas aguas donde es probable toparse con buques de guerra franceses o españoles.

—¿Qué sabe usted del honor o del deber? —siseó Emma.

—Supongo que muy poco. No obstante, ¿no se te ha pasado la edad marital usual de las jóvenes elegantes? —La examinó largamente y luego le preguntó con calma—: ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás comprometida con él?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —le contestó fríamente, nerviosa por el giro que había tomado la conversación. Aunque su compromiso se había fijado hacía siglos, Neal parecía decidido a posponerlo, sin pensar en su inquieta prometida que lo esperaba sentada en casa. Navegar rumbo a Jamaica había resultado ser la solución perfecta. Finalmente, ella conocería el sabor del sueño de sol brillante y la libertad, tendría la oportunidad de conocer el mundo sobre el que había leído y soñado tanto, y así podría instar a Neal a que pusiera una fecha de boda definitiva.

—¿Cuánto hace que está apostado en Jamaica? —la acosó Killian.

—Tres años.

—Tres años es demasiado tiempo para estar separado de la mujer que uno ama —Le sostuvo la mirada en medio de un silencio opresivo y luego se inclinó acercándose más—. Ya sé lo que opinas de mi persona, Emma. Que tengo un alma negra y corrupta, mientras que él es un santo merecedor de un par de bonitas alas blancas. Pero, suponiendo que Silverlake fuese el hombre que tu dices que es, ¿por qué razón ese idiota te abandonó? ¿Es que prefiere a los muchachitos o simplemente es ciego? Si tu fueras mía, bella dama, no te tendría lejos de mi vista ni tres días; ni qué hablar de tres largos años. Te mantendría precisamente donde perteneces: a mi lado, todo el tiempo, y la mayor parte, en mi cama. Y te enseñaría mejores maneras de usar tu rápida lengua, amor.

A ella se le secó la lengua. La coherencia regresó gradualmente.

—¿Por qué atac´p el Pink Beryl?

—Te estaba buscando a ti —Al notar el terror en los ojos de ella, ablandó la expresión severa de su rostro con una sonrisa—. Nada de eso. Encontrarlos ahí fue pura suerte. Intercepto a todo barco rumbo a Kingston.

Ella aflojó la tensión en los hombros.

—¡Miserable desgraciado! No es de extrañar que todo el mundo lo odie. ¿Qué esperaba capturar? ¿A una pobre víctima que le hiciera compañía en las comidas mientras devoraba los placeres de su cocinero irlandes? ¿Alguien que no le causara problemas?

—¿Y a esto le llamas "no causar problemas"? —Rió entre dientes al tiempo que bebió un sorbo de vino—. Debes saber, mi belleza de lengua afilada, que estaba a la caza de algo de valor para Silverlake.

—Algo para canjear "eso" que no tiene precio —En ese instante ella comprendió y sonrió de manera triunfal—. ¡"Eso" no es una cosa! ¡Sino una persona! Alguien para usted más importante que el oro, a quien Neal ha capturado y mantiene cautivo, y dado que su honor no le permite venderle a esa persona, buscó algo que lo forzara. ¿Quién es esa alma desafortunada a quien está desesperado por liberar? ¿Uno de sus compinches? ¿Algún compañero pirata?—se burló ella.

—Bueno, ¿quién hubiera dicho que la encantadora cabeza de una rubia razonara tanto? —comentó Killian con genuina fascinación—. Ya siento pena de tener que perderte, amor. Tal vez debería intentar persuadir a Silverlake con oro. Uno nunca sabe hasta que lo intenta.

El terror se grabó en los ojos de ella.

—No sería capaz.

—¿No? —Sonrió él desafiándola con la mirada—. Aun con toda esta comida sobre la mesa, saborearía clavar los dientes en una parte selecta de la carne de tu delicioso cuerpo.

Ella se puso de pie.

—¡Bestia insufrible! Busquese a otro que soporte sus patéticos modales. Conmigo es suficiente —Con una mirada furiosa y mordaz abandonó la mesa.

Killian la alcanzó de un salto. La cogió de la muñeca y de un tirón ella cayó justo en sus brazos. Pero inmediatamente retrocedió de un salto:

—¡Suélteme! Ya tuvo su almuerzo. Ahora déjeme regresar al camarote.

Él le alzó el mentón con un dedo:

—Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba, Emma, y a pesar de que me prometí dejarte en paz, casi no logro... controlarlo. Tres días más de esto y me convertiré en un imbécil bobalicón.

A ella le llevó algunos minutos recapitular.

—¿Me recuerda? ¡Eso es imposible! Yo no lo conozco. Apenas nos conocimos anoche, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—Sí que nos hemos cruzado, Emma —susurró Killian—, y puedo probarlo. Come conmigo durante estos tres días que pasaremos juntos y prometo contarte todo antes de separarnos.

Emma ardió en un caldero mental de curiosidad y hostilidad durante un largo rato, sintiéndose debilitada poco a poco por la intensa súplica de aquellos endemoniados ojos azules.

—Está bien. Ahora suélteme. Yo... yo estoy muerta de hambre.

Killian rió entre dientes, hizo lo que le pidió y una vez más la invitó a tomar asiento.


End file.
